


Her Voice, His Protector

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Various alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Just a bunch of Gren/Amaya ficlets I felt like writing because there's not that many stories focused solely on them here
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

So kind of like _A Million Realities_ , this book is going to be filled with little ficlets based off otp prompts I find on the internet or based off an au idea I started writing for that's either diverts from canon or falls into a modern-ish setting or into an alternate universe of a book or TV series

So without further ado, enjoy some lovely Gren and Amaya stories


	2. Come Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren gets separated from Amaya in a crowd and can't seem to find her. Lucky for him, Amaya knows just the way to get his attention

Normally in situations like this, Gren was always level headed, but today was not one of those days. One minute Amaya was walking next to him before a big crowd of people came right between them and the next thing he knew, he couldn't find her anywhere. Panic hadn't set in until he realized his phone's battery was dead (he was very sure it had enough charge earlier when they left the car), and that Amaya was probably wandering around looking for him in panic as well.

_ It's okay, no need to panic like this, panicking never solved anything. _ He tried to tell himself as he stumbles over to a stone bench and sits down, trying to calm himself down.  _ Okay maybe I should go to a phone store and buy myself a new charging cable or see if they have a charging station around here. If I find one I'll charge the phone for a few minutes and then- _

Gren's thoughts were interrupted by a loud airhorn blast and turns to see several people staring at something before another airhorn blast sounds again. That couldn't be...or was it?

Curious and feeling a bit hopeful, Gren immediately gets up and hurries over to where he heard the airhorn blasting to find Amaya holding a small airhorn in one hand and looking around with a worried look on her face.

"There you are! You had me so worried!" He gasped as he hurries over as Amaya managed to slip the device on and grins when she sees him.

[Sarai told me it was a dumb idea to carry this in my bag, yet look how well it worked!] She signs as Gren approached. [Why didn't you text me?]

"I...my phone's battery had died, but it's good that you at least had this with you." He admits as she removes the hearing aid from her ear before switching to signing. [I think it's best if we avoid getting lost again, and probably using an air horn like that in a public place was actually a good idea.]

[Then let's go get you a portable charger and charging cable, I saw a phone store around here so we can easily get you one.]

Gren smiles as she takes his hand. [Lead the way then.]


	3. My Hero Acadamia AU - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren and Amaya start their first day as teachers for Katolis' most esteemed hero school

[Nervous?] Gren signs to Amaya as they are walking up to the classroom they had been assigned to teach.

[Hardly, though I can only imagine how this year's kids are feeling.] Amaya signs back.

Despite this being her first year teaching, she felt confident enough since all she was going to do was prepare a class of students on how to be a proper hero, teach them everything she had learned and maybe a little extra. This year the school board decided to allow students from different cities to come to their best school, meaning the classrooms were now going to consist of not only Katolian first years, but also from Neolandia, to Del Bar, to even children from Lux Aria and even Stormspire.

[Try not to scare them too much.] Gren signs as they reach the door and he grabs the handle. [Let's hope we at least have an interesting class as our first year.]

The moment they stepped through the door, Amaya was greeted by the sight of about sixteen students watching them from their desks, their hands folded neatly in front of them.

[Good morning students, I am going to be your teacher this year.] Amaya signs as Gren translates for her. "I am Amaya, but most of you may know me as Shield General. This is Gren, my interpreter and your second teacher. Now, let's try and get to know each other, shall we?]

🔹🔹🔹

Gren had never met a more quiet group of students until this morning. Not even one of sixteen students even dared to stand up and introduce themselves to the class. Was Amaya that intimidating?

"Alright how about I start?" He says, hoping to relaxing the students. "State your name, your middle school, your quirk and... something you like to do. My name is Gren, I went to Katolis Middle School For Bright Minds, I don't have a quirk - unless knowing sign language counts, and I like reading mystery novels like Sherlock Holmes."

Simple enough, and an easy way for the kids to open up a bit not only to him and Amaya, but to the rest of their classmates as well. Gren noticed a hand raised from the back of the classroom and smiled before calling on the student. A dark haired teen with what looked like glowing cracks on his face and hands stood up, scratching at his neck before speaking up.

"My name is Kasef Sands, I went to Neolandia Middle School, I have a quirk that gives me strength if I get set on fire, and I...I like horseback riding." The boy says as Gren translates for Amaya before he sat back at his desk.

"Excellent! That's an interesting quirk you have Kasef, I'm sure it'll be interesting to see in action when we get to training." Gren translates and smiles. "Now, anyone else?" Another hand is raised, this one from a girl in the front row that Gren calls on

"My name is Enya Mulligan, I attended Duren Prep For Girls, I have an earth quirk." The teen says as she stands up. "And I like designing and sewing clothes. I'm hoping to maybe be able to create superhero costumes if the hero thing doesn't work out for me."

"Duren is well known for producing heroes with earth related quirks, I'm sure you'd be able to take your place among the many famous heroines it's produced over the years." Gren says as the teen sits back at her desk. "But the world could use some more designers since we all have various quirks that give us all different shapes and sizes, so it's nice to see you have a plan b kind of job you'd like to have if hero work isn't your thing."

The girl beams in pride before several other students raise their hands to have their turn to speak. So far they had at least four students from two different Katolian middle schools (two boys from one and a boy and girl from another), two females from a preppy middle school in Lux Aria, four from Del Bar, a boy from Evenere, a girl from Stormspire, a boy from Oceanside and a boy from Starview."

"Alright, now that we've gotten to know each other, head to the locker rooms to pick up your training uniform. We will begin training today." Gren translates and some of the students break out in protest. "Hey calm down, a lot of days we're going to be having hero training and other days we'll be having just reading and studying days here in the classroom. Today we'd like to see your quirks in action."

The students who protested grumbled in defeat while the rest of the students immediately got up from their desks to stand in line near the door. Gren catches Amaya smiling, seeming pleased that she had at least gotten a class that wasn't going to be as difficult as he thought. This new school year was about to get interesting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has written a My Hero Acadamia au and given Gren a quirk, but he comes off as someone who wouldn't have a quirk and he's actually fine with it. I'll have to explain some of the students and Amaya's quirks in the part 2 of this au ficlet chapters and expand more on their weaknesses and limits


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Amaya unwell and unable to carry on her duties since Gren has confined her to her bed. At least he's there to help her feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to write something wholesome for these two and this happened

The moment Amaya woke with her nose feeling plugged and her entire body aching like she got trampled by a herd of Del Bar mountain oxen, she knew she was not going to be happy having to stay in bed. She noticed the door to her room open slightly and a pair of hands she was all too familiar with poked through to sign [are you awake and decent?], to which she responds with a loud cough. Gren's head pokes through her door and his eyes widen.

[You look sick, are you feeling well?] He signs as he steps into the room, already dressed in his uniform and his armor. Amaya tries to sit up, only for the commander to rush over to her bed and gently push her back down. [You feel warm.]

[I feel like shit.] Amaya responds before letting out another cough. Gren cringes at the foul word before placing a hand against her forehead. 

[Your forehead is very warm. Actually you're warm all over.] Gren signs as he tries fo help her settle back against her pillow. 

[I need to get dressed.] She insists, trying to sit up again but Gren is refusing to let her get up. On any normal day she would have easily pushed him off, but she was feeling too weak to even try and move him.

"You need rest. I'll go tell Fen you're unwell and have Corvus whip you up some soup." She sees him say. "Please Amaya, don't push yourself."

Amaya frowns, but nods and let's him help her lay back down. He gives her a gentle smile before hurrying out of her room. God he was lucky he was too adorable to say no to. A few minutes had passed before Gren returned, stripped of his armor and carrying a tray with a steaming covered bowl, a cup and a small pitcher with a pillow tucked under his arm.

[Lucky you, Corvus was actually already making some soup for today's lunch and was willing to give me a bowl when I told him you were unwell.] The commander signs after he sets the tray down on the small table seated near her bed. [And Fen said he'll make sure the fort won't burn down or get overrun by sunfire elves while you're resting.]

That kind of made Amaya laugh and smile a bit, since Fen wasn't normally the joking type, but there were times he tried to be humorous. Gren helped her sit up before propping her own pillow the one he brought behind her so she could be more comfortable before carefully placing the tray onto her lap.

[It's hot, so take small sips.] Gren warns her as he scoops up a spoonful of warm broth and pressed it to her lips.

Amaya takes a small sip of the broth, enjoying the warmth that fell down her throat. Gren gives her a few more spoons of the soup before he puts the bowl and tray back on the table and grabs the cup to remove a cloth from inside of it. He carefully wrings it out before folding it and places it on her forehead. Amaya lets out a sigh of relief at the feel of the cool cloth against her warm skin. She glances up at Gren and gives him a smile in thanks, which he happily returns.

[Get some rest, I'll be right here if you need anything.] He signs to her. [You'll feel better after a good sleep.]

⚔️🔹⚔️🔹⚔️

"I told you this would happen, but did you listen to me?" Corvus scolds as Gren lets out a harsh cough.

"Worth it." He mumbles in response through a stuffed nose. "At least general Amaya is alright."

"And poking her head through the door."

Gren raises his head to find the general poking her head through his door with a concerned look. Gren signs to her, assuring her he's alright.

[Just a minor cold, I'll be better later after a nap and some tea.] He signs, which Corvus snorts at. "Your bedside manner is wonderful."

"Is that sarcasm I'm hearing, commander?" His friend asks with a small grin.

"No."

Amaya frowns before signing something at Corvus, which he laughs at before responding.

[Got it from here, please return to your duties.] Gren saw him sign. 

[It's my fault he got sick, at least let me help.] Amaya signs back with an even bigger frown and Gren catches that familiar determined look in her eyes. Oh boy...

_ No stopping her now. _ The commander thought as Amaya signs to Corvus to return to his post, and that she'll be the one to help care for Gren. And Corvus, never being the kind to defy the orders given to him by his general, gives Gren a grin before exiting the room.

[You don't have to.] He manages to sign before Amaya places a hand on his to stop him from signing.

[I insist. I should at least help you get better.] She signs to him. [After all, you helped me get better and it's been a while since I had to nurse someone back to health from a cold so my bedside manner may be a bit rusty.]

Gren gives a small laugh before freeing one hand to sign back to her, [Fair enough. And I'm sure it's not that bad, but I'll have to see it for myself.]


	5. Too Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the MHA au

"The teacher is trying to kill us!" Gren hears Soren groan and turns just in time to see the teen collapse onto the dirt track they had been running laps on. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Oh quit your whining!" Kasef snaps as Enya walks over to pluck Soren off the ground by his uniform and set him back onto his feet. "If this was Neolandia you'd be running laps in a desert!"

"You're being mean Kasef." She says with a frown before helping her classmate dust the gravel off his clothes. "Not all of us are hardcore like you or the Del Bar kids."

"My mom said when she was in hero school they had the kids run though the mountains." Soren says and shivers. "And she's from Del Bar, that's pretty hardcore."

"I heard that too, though they don't make them go that high up the mountains anymore." Gren comments as he walks over to the three teens and checks his stopwatch. "Soren, you will have to work on your endurance a bit if you don't want to collapse on the middle of the track, but don't try and push yourself too much. Kasef, as usual, good timing. And Enya, same to you, don't push yourself too much. If you're done, head to the benches."

It had been less than a week since the start of the school year, and Amaya had been getting her students to be outside of the classroom as much as possible, not wanting to keep them cooped up for hours at a time inside reading textbooks. Today she had the students running laps on the school's track, running alongside them to make sure they kept a steady pace.

"Sir, when are we going to be able to battle each other with our quirks for combat training?" One of the students, the boy from Oceanside named Aenon asked as he stopped beside Gren to catch his breath.

"Tomorrow I believe, but I suggest you all avoid killing each other. I'd like to end the school year with the same sixteen students we were given."

"So that means next week or the following week we can start on trying to design our costumes?" Soren asks excitedly. "I've already picked out a hero name for myself!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Gren hears Kasef mutter as the rest of the students and Amaya finish running the laps.

"I'm gonna definitely kick all your asses!" One of the students, a girl from Del Bar yelled loudly.

"No one's...butts will be kicked, we're just going to be pitting you against each other and seeing what your weaknesses are in combat so we can try and help you get stronger and see what your limits are so we can work on pushing them a bit." Gren says with a frown and some students groan. "Hey this is pretty tame compared to what some other teachers are doing at this time of year. Some teachers will make you spar against them when you have little to no knowledge of combat."

"I heard a teacher in the Lux Aria hero school does that." Sabah says raising her hand. "She goes straight into heat mode and has the entire class attack her."

[Well lucky for you, I don't do that.] Amaya signs. [But now you've given me an idea for one of our next lessons.]

"Oh geez thanks Sabah!" One student yells sarcastically.

"You shut up Osmond!" The girl from Stormspire, Reyna, yells loudly.

"If you all are going to start fighting each other, use that energy to do fifty push-ups." Gren states loudly as Amaya signs it. "Otherwise, you are all dismissed for lunch."

🔹🔹🔹

"Teacher! Why do half of us have paper on our desk?" Sabah asks the next morning as she and half of the class holds up a strip of paper that were on their desks.

"That holds the name of the person you'll be fighting against for today's lesson." Gren translates as Amaya points to the chalkboard where there was a large list with names. "Every Friday we will be having a battle. If you win, you get to progress onto the next fight the following week. When there is one winner left, you'll get to partake in a special fight against the whole class."

"Hey that's no fair!" Kasef protests.

"Better the ones who lost than the teacher." Soren points out. "This should be fun."

"Don't give her ideas."

"Loving the enthusiasm, now suit up and check who you will be fighting against." Gren says gesturing to the doors.

🔹🔹🔹

Amaya watched as the students who had been given paper opened them as some start groaning or looking at the other students uneasily. She and Gren spent a lot of time after school trying to properly pair off which students they thought would be best against a certain classmate, with a bit of help from her brother-in-law, Harrow.

Ten minutes later they were out on the field again, this time the students were huddled into two separate groups.

[Alright, who wants to go first?] Amaya asked, looking to the two separate groups. [Anyone?]

A small hand immediately shot up from one group before a girl stepped forward with her hand still up in the air.

"Alright, Ella, you are paired to battle against... Aenon." Gren says as he glances at his clipboard with the list of names and the pairings.

"Will that actually work? Cuz both their quirks involve water." Soren asks as his other classmate steps forward. "We don't have any water out here aside from our water bottles."

"I can draw moisture from the air, and the grass was recently watered so I can use it to fight." Ella responds, waving her hand a bit for a small blob of water to appear on the tip of her finger. "Hope you are ready for good battle Aenon."

It was a rather short battle between the two, both flinging water at each other until Ella managed to knock Aenon out past the boundary line. At least he was a good sport about his loss. The next pair to fight were Reyna and Corvus, who's battle was a bit longer than the first. Corvus managed to win, sending Reyna flying into a nearby tree that she crashed right into, and thankfully helped her get down after Gren declared him the winner of the match.

[So, what have you all noticed during today's matches?] Amaya asks the class when the last group had finished their battle. [Can anyone tell me?]

"You paired a lot of us up to fight with someone who had a quirk similar to us?" Ella asked with her hand up. "Like Kasef and Enya, they both had rock quirks but Enya was able to use her quirk not only to defend herself but to use as a weapon."

"Exactly, while Kasef may have been able to harden his skin to be able to punch through her rock barriers, he lost when she buried him." Gren says with a nod. "Today you were all paired to fight with someone who had a quirk similar or along the same lines as yours."

"So next week we'll be sparring against someone with a quirk that could have an advantage over us?" Corvus asks. "Like putting the fire based quirks against water or earth based quirks?"

"That's exactly what we are planning to do. Now, anyone up for a second round of battling, this time against the teacher?" This earns Gren a chorus of groans from some of the students and glances over to Amaya to see her trying to hide her amused smile.

“Okay okay, we won’t do teacher vs class - yet.”

[We won’t do that until the end of the year, unless you want that to be our lesson next week.] Amaya suggests, earning her a yell of “no!” and “please not now teacher!” from her students. Ah this was gonna be a fun class to mess with.

🔹🔹🔹

[It’s gonna be fun messing with these kids, they take everything so seriously.] Amaya says to Gren as he brings over two steaming mugs to the kitchen table.

“Well you are pretty scary and have been known to be a no nonsense kind of person, can’t blame them.” Gren says as he placed a mug in front of her before placing his mug down so he could sign what he had said. [If I remember right, you had me scared stiff into thinking I was going to get fired for not translating properly.]

[That was just irrational deception, had to keep you on your toes and I wanted to see if you were serious about being my translator.] Amaya says before grabbing her mug and taking a sip from it before placing it back down on the table. [But keeping these kids on their toes during training is what we have to do. So springing little battle royales on them randomly like this will help them out in a way. Kind of like…]

[A pop quiz?] Gren asks and Amaya nods before gesturing to the pile of papers in front of her filled with names and scribbles.

[Exactly. And hopefully the next week our winners from today's match will be ready for whoever we pair them up against.”


End file.
